So Tired Of Being Good
by daisydepp
Summary: "They're nothing but bad" That's what everyone said about The Cobras and The West Side Kids, but Violet Hill never chose to believe it. When she starts talking to a boy named Eyeball Chambers, her friends from The View are disgusted, and her parents are furious. Soon the Bad Boy and the Good Girl slowly start to fall in love, but "The Prep Boys" and The View kids have other plans.


**This story is inspired by John Waters' Cry-baby, one of my favorites. It's kinda a Grease-esque "Bad Boy Meets Good Girl" story. I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave me a review, you'd make me very happy doing so :D**

**Have a great day :)**

* * *

"Now remember Violet, focus on school. Not boys." My father shook his finger at me, his extremely bushy eyebrows formed a prominent V.

"Of course Daddy." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, like I did every single year. This was our "first day of school" routine for about five years now, Daddy would drive up to the front of Castle Rock High School in his 1955 Dodge Royal Lancer, park it, and then lecture me about boys and my curriculum. I'd always smile real wide and nod, pretending that I was listening, kiss him on the cheek, and then forget all about his "wise words"

I jumped out of my Father's car and stood there, waiting for him to drive away. I then made my way to Castle Rock High's main hang out, the parking lot. It was already an hour before school would start, and it was already jam packed. People were all clustered around their cars, chatting.

I walked over to "our side" of the parking lot. The right side of the parking lot belonged to The View Kids. The View was a lavish suburb overlooking Castle Rock, it's where the rich and wealthy lived, like my parents. Our family was very well respected in Castle Rock. My Daddy was a doctor, one of the best in the state. He was very well known in Maine, the state we lived in. Daddy was so well known, that people would sometimes ask for his autograph.

The left side of the parking lot, was The Cobras and "The West Side Kids" territory. The Cobras were the most notorious gang in Castle Rock, and most of them lived in The West Side area, the poorest and roughest area in town. Most people thought they were the scum of the earth, but I didn't really mind or pay attention to them.

I spied my best friend's Pink '57 T-Bird, and ran over.

"Look who it is!" My best friend Marilyn cried, wrapping her arms around me.

I had four best friends, who all lived up on The View. Tiffany Eddison, Marilyn Michaelson, Pamela Parker, and Betty Lou Erickson had been my girls since the third grade.

"You look so swell!" Betty Lou cried, lifting up my perfectly polished ponytail, tied up in a pale yellow bow. "Your ribbon matches your dress!"

We all giggled and jumped around, all very excited to see each other. Betty Lou had just gotten back from Ireland and met an irish stud, Tiffany went to London, Marilyn and I went to Los Angeles, and Pamela stayed back home. We had been separated for some time, it felt sort of good to get back into the swing of things, even though Summer was over.

The sound of an extra loud muffler interrupted our excitement, causing everyone including us, to all turn to where the noise was.

A faded 1949 Ford Custom Convertible sped into the parking lot, following a blue 1950 Studebaker Champion. Everyone moved out of the way, gaping at the two cars. Girls secretly swooned, and prep boys rolled their eyes. The Cobras were in the building.

The Leader of the gang Ace Merrill, got out of the Ford first, following Eyeball Chambers, Billy Tessio, and Charlie Hogan. Vince Desjardins, Fuzzy Bracowicz, Jack Mudgett, and some other younger looking boys I couldn't recognize, hopped out of the Studebaker. They high fived a bunch of their West Side friends, a short redhead girl squealed and ran into Ace Merrill's arms. They immediately starting making out, practically eating each other's faces off.

"I can smell them from here" Marilyn scrunched up her nose,

"Oh come on they're not that bad." I mumbled,

"You're kidding right?" Marilyn raised an eyebrow,

Music started coming from one of the cars on the left side, and Tiffany started to giggle.

"Hey Violet, it looks like someone's stuck on you." Tiffany gestured her head northward, and I turned around.

My heart sunk to my knees, my mouth practically hung open. "So Fine" By The Fiestas was coming from the custom Ford. Eyeball Chambers winked at me, his black wayfarers were pushed down to the bridge of his nose, his blue eyes gleamed. He was leaning against the Ford, he pointed right at me and mouthed the words "so fine" I gulped.

"Gross." Marilyn shuddered, "He's nothin but bad, I heard he spent the Summer in the can*. He's a Chambers kid, nothin' but trouble."

Before I could even think, I started walking towards him. Eyeball Chambers was captivating, the complete opposite of anyone I knew. He had long hair and tattoos, he drank out of a flask with red and orange flames on it. I had grown up in grade school with him, he always was spitting on the classroom floor and throwing paper airplanes. I think one time he even put a thumbtack on the teacher's chair. Now though, he looked as if he was a man, a real man. He was breathtaking.

"Alice! What do you think you're doing?!" I heard Marilyn hiss, but I kept walking, walking to the beat of the music. I slightly swung my hips, I knew by now people were staring. I'd never gone over to the left side in my life, I had no idea what I was doing, my nerves were all over the place.

I finally made my way over to Eyeball Chambers, I could hear the right side of the parking lot whispering. The Cobras stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

I took a deep breath and put on my most darling smile. "H-Hi." I said nervously, waving.

"Well, well, well," Eyeball stood up, circling me. "What do we have here?"

"It's a View Chick." Ace Merrill said, his arms wrapped around the short redhead girl I saw earlier.

"A square." The redheaded girl added, most of the kids nodded in agreement.

The West Side Kids looked completely different from anyone i'd ever known. All the boys had cut-off tshirts and leather jackets instead of dress shirts and sportcoats, they had ripped up blue jeans instead of slacks. The girls wore tight skirts and pants instead of full skirts and dresses, they also wore strappy heels instead of loafers, and boy did they ever have a tons of makeup on, my mother would've grounded me for life if I'd even put a dot of eyeliner on my eyes. Charlie Hogan flipped open his pocket knife and I stepped back, alarmed.

Eyeball poked at the slick ponytail on my head. I started to sweat, I stood real still. I was scared, if my Daddy saw me right now he'd probably faint.

"Violet!" I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, "Are these FREAKS bothering you?"

I turned around to see my prep boyfriend Brice Hunter, an attorney's son, another well respected figure in Castle Rock; also the leader of the gang "The Prep Boys." The Cobras worst enemy.

"No we-we were just talking." I sighed, looking into Eyeball's crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah cool down daddy'o we were just havin' a little conversation" Eyeball mocked, and Brice scowled.

"Lets get outta here Violet, they're nothing but trash." He put his arm around me possessively and led me over to the other side, I looked behind me the whole way, not taking my eyes off the blue-eyed boy.

*_Another word for jail_


End file.
